Yugioh: The Musical
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Title says it all, different songs performed by the yugioh cast in the form of a story. Now play Take me baby or leave me, performed by Jounouchi and Seto


Umm this has been kicking around my head ever since maybe two months ago when I rewatched rent. and well yea I can see more musical numbers in the future. I do not own yugioh or rent the movie or the song take me or leave me from said movie.

* * *

Sitting at the bar in Bakura's club called 'Give it to me baby' named after the spirits favourite song. Sat Jounouchi Katsuya flirting graciously with a young hot bartender. 

"Pup, a word."

"What is it Seto baby?" The blond wrapped his arms around the tall brunet. Reading the look off his lovers face Jounouchi couldn't conceal his laughter. "You're jealous!"

"Damn straight, that guy in the short shorts was flirting with you! And you were flirting back!" Jealousy and angry radiated off the young CEOs voice.

"There will always be guys in short shorts flirting with me. Look at me!

Listen lover.

_On that special day,_

_I walked down the street."_ Seto's eyes rolled as the blond took the stage in the underground bar.

_"You weren't the only to say: "Puppy" so sweet_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me,_

_Boys, girls I can't help it, baby."_ The blonde's voice sang throughout the room, all his friends staring at his leather clad body.

_"So be kind, and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember, that I'm your puppy."_ The brunette attempted to pull the boisterous blonde off the stage only to have Jounouchi hold him close trying to coax him to dance.

_"Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was born to be!_

_And if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby, Or leave me!"_ At that time Jounouchi kissed Seto's cheek before continuing".

"Take me baby or leave me!" Pushing the brunet into a seat Jounouchi started singing again.

_"A doogy in he's house_

_Can never see the light _

_This pouch needs he's spouse_

_baby, let's not fight"_ Jou seated himself in Seto's lap running his hand down the side of the older male's cheek.

_"You are the one I choose,_

_Many would kill to be in your shoes!_

_You love the limelight too now, baby!"_ Cupping the bulge in Seto's pants Jounouchi winked.

"_So be mine, and don't waste my time_

_Cryin', "Oh pumpkin are you still my, my, my baby?"_ A rough push caused Jounouchi to land harshly on the floor.

_"Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was born to be!" _Jounouchi crawled his way to chasing the brunet that was briskly trying to get a way

_"And, if you give a damn,_

_Take me baby, or leave me!"_ The blond pounced on a table top and started dancing.

_"No way, can I not be testy_

_But hey, don't you want your boy sexy?_

_Don't fight, don't loose your cool_

_'Cause every night who's here with you_

_Who? Who's here with you?_

_Kiss Dragon?" _Jounouchi puckered his pouty pink lips at his CEO beau who looked like he had enough.

**It won't work!**

**What I win I keep.**

**I love plans and strategies.**

**I make games in my sleep, baby.**

**I always win**

**Never quit.**

**Don't know what to do.**

**I hate people but I love you.**

**What to do with your impromptu baby?**

**So be swift, 'cause I can surprise,**

**You got a gift, so don't compromise**

**You're one lucky doggy!!!**

**Take me for what I am!" Seto aggressively got in Jounouchi's face his voice like venom.  
**

_"A control freak!" _Jounouchi shot back.

**"Who I was ****made**** to be!"**

_" A snob and under attentive"_

**"And, if you give a damn!"**  
"_An unloveable moneybags" For everything Seto had to say Jounouchi retaliated._

**_Take me baby or leave me!  
_**

_And anal retentive!_

**_That's it!_**

**_The straw that breaks my back!_**

**_I quit!_**

**_Unless you take it back!_**

**_Gay men _**

**_What is it about them?_**

**_Can't live, with them or without them!_**

_Take me for what I am_

**_Who I was meant to be_**

_Who I was meant to be And, if you give a damn_

_**and if you give a damn you better Take me baby,**  
Oh take me baby or la la la leave me_

**_take me or leave me_**

**_Take me baby, or leave me_**

**_Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!_**

That's how Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba Broke up...**_

* * *

_**

I know it sucks but it was stuck in my head


End file.
